


Fish Stories

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: From fishing trip to anniversary to a hell of a chase down that ends up in a showdown in the last place on earth they wanted to be. So I suck at summaries. Take a read on the story and please let me know what you think! a/n Ch 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Story:

Jesse Latimer was having a pretty cool day, compared to the past week it was pie in the sky type of cool which he could dig on. At least that was until he arrived home from high school to discover a black Ford pickup in the driveway. He sighed and knew his luck couldn’t hold out forever, soon he knew that that damned pickup and its occupant would turn back up in his life, he was hoping this time however, that the pickup and its occupant had fallen off the face of the planet. The occupant of course was his estranged father. His mother a divorcee of 12 years now and happily dating a guy from her workplace that Jesse was placing bets on a good thing happening there, but there was that pickup. A sour reminder of the other half of his genetic makeup. He walked up the driveway and went in by way of the back entrance, in hopes of avoiding having to face his ‘father’ a term which he used with connections to this man as one would a used bandage. He entered through the back door and walked through on cats paws hoping not to attract attention, especially considering the row he heard coming from down stairs. He got to his room and was about to enter when he heard a voice booming through the house.

 

“Come on down and see your dad,” 

 

Jesse turned on the icicles and walked to the stairs which led to the lower level of their split level home and walked down feline grace and a hard glare to match. 

 

“Thought I heard you come in.” The voice that boomed could not have belonged to a more different person, he was about 5’8” to Jesse’s six feet, he was slender and looked somewhat undernourished while Jesse was fleshed out, a young soccer lead who was turning more than a few of the girls and some guys heads at school. 

 

His father was usually in a pissy mood while Jesse maintained either the cool grace which some viewed as total disdain or a phenomenally cheerful demeanor. The latter more placed in his psyche than the former, he was just naturally up. Right now though he wanted nothing more than to bypass what he knew was going to be a distasteful event.

 

“Hi Paul.” Jesse said uncomfortably.

 

“Always Paul, never daddy anymore.” Jesse winced he could tell the man had been drinking before arriving and he’d evidently scored on some of his mothers stash while he was there. 

 

She was sitting over to the side on a sofa looking the same cool grace and lines of her son.

 

“This is getting old,” Jesse said, “You haven’t been a daddy in over 12 years why start now?”

 

“Don’t you take that tone with me ya fucking pansy.” Paul Latimer said.

 

Jesse stopped walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch and tonic, he was just turned 18 but had been permitted alcohol since he was 15, his mother’s viewpoint, be permissible it would serve to take away the hidden mystery of the crime, in this case drinking, which Jesse did but in strict moderation. He turned back to Paul and took a sip of his drink and then set it down on the bar and walked back into the center of the room. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was at a pep rally this afternoon, my ears are still ringing from the cheers, you mind repeating that?”

 

“You heard me the first time ya fuckin’ faggot.” Paul said his tone caustic. 

 

Jesse nodded and then walked over to the bar and took another sip of his drink. Then turning back to Paul who despised the way his son had matured into a male copy of his mother, Jesse looked at him levelly and said with the faintest of grins. 

 

“Maybe I am, but one thing’s for sure, I’m getting laid more than you are.” Jesse turned back to his drink failing to see the flush come over his father’s face, the glint of danger in his eyes. 

 

Jesse heard Paul advancing on him. “You might want to think twice about that, you really might want to.” 

 

“You ungrateful little shit.” Now Jesse’s arm came out of hiding holding a small .380 pistol.

 

Jesse turned around gracefully and took at look at the features of the strained little man. 

 

“Rictus.” Jesse barely said. And Paul stopped advancing, stopped moving entirely. “I warned you once before about this shit, you just never seem to learn do you.” 

 

Then he turned back to the bar and took another sip of his drink and turned to his mother who was sitting on the couch with a tiny smile. 

 

“You handled that well darling. Now what shall we do with him?” She said rising from the couch and walking over. By now although Paul couldn’t move he could experience what was happening around him. “Oh I know…”

 

Twenty minutes later Paul Latimer came walking out of the house as if he was on cloud nine, he looked like he had just closed the best deal in the world. He got into his huge pickup and cranked up and backed out of the driveway. He was on his way out of town when he saw that he was coming up on one of the interstate exchanges that looked like a 10 story spaghetti loop. And he was on the top level. He was already going 50 and as he started heading towards a curve he speeded up until he was pushing 85, then taking the curve hard he felt something snap and he fell against the steering wheel sending the truck careening into the guard rail of the highway. The speed, the impact and the angle served to do one very important thing. It guaranteed that the truck would impact hard enough to cause the truck to buckle, but more importantly, it would guarantee that the impact would be severe enough to cause severe injury or even death. However, Paul would not have to worry about that, he was dead 30 seconds before impact. At the point of impact and death a strange sigil appeared on his arm and would remain there, it was a circle with an arrow spearing it, with a triangle inside the circle.

 

Back at the Latimer household the son had finished his drink, excused himself and went upstairs to shower. He made sure to tell his mother that morning, that he was going to have company over for supper which he would prepare. She was grateful for such a caring son.

 

Mountain Home, Idaho:

 

“Remind me again what the point of this is?” Dean said from his vantage point on the riverside.

 

“To attempt to catch a salmon.” Sam remarked dryly. 

 

Theo in the meantime was entertaining himself just watching them. “Don’t you want to wet a hook?” He asked Theo.

 

The Angel shook his head smiling, “That’s quite all right, I’m relaxed, probably moreso than I’ve been in months, this was an outing you’d planned to relax you and Dean. And believe me you need it.”

 

“God you make me sound like I just come in from a run and need a shower.” Dean said reeling in his line for another cast.

 

“The metaphor is apt, you stink when you sweat heavily and you stink emotionally when you let too much build up. And this is better for you than drinking.” Theo observed.

 

“Smartass.” Dean griped.

 

He hauled back on his rod and cast again, this time with luck and timing on his side he managed to hook one of the salmon from the Snake River, he fought the fish as he reeled it in and then displayed his catch, a fine Chinook salmon. Looking to weigh in at around 25 pounds, it was for Dean a monster of a catch and looking at the fish in his arms remarked. His chest was heaving with the exertion, thighs aching, and back strained, but he was happy with his catch.

 

“They look better when they’re poached.” He said sourly. 

 

He stepped back and out of the water, his waders dripping a sheen of water, Sam had some luck with some smaller ones, but this was definitely the catch of the day. 

 

“It’s going to be interesting to see you filet that.” Sam said pulling his catch line up from the bank displaying about three 5-10 pounders. “We had enough fun for one day?”

 

Dean looked back at him carrying his prize to the car and dumping it into the ice chest. The tail stuck out but Dean figured what the hell, it was the best catch he’d made in a long time and while he really didn’t want to show it, he was relaxed, the tension had flowed off him in the first hour and the feel of the river, the sounds of the water, not to mention the smoothness of the beer he drank, all made for a very relaxing tonic. Sam joined him at the car and dumped his catch in on top of the other. 

 

“You seem a lot cooler now.” Sam nodded reaching over and hugging his brother noticing as well that Dean seemed to melt into the hug even in as public a place that the Snake River setting outside of Boise. 

 

“I don’t know about cool, I’m about to sweat my balls off in these waders. Serve Theo right if I am sweated down.”

 

“I heard that.” The latter said coming up from the bank to join them then stood there as they got out of the waders and put them into the trunk as well. They drove down the road to a local processing center and Dean pulled in.

 

“Wait, aren’t you going to filet that at home?” Theo asked curiously.

 

Dean snorted, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. That sucker comes in at a good 20 pounds, if it was one like Sam’s yeah no problem, but this monster.” He got out of the car and took the fish in to the processors then after a minute stuck his head out the door, “May as well get comfortable it’s going to take about an hour for this one.”

 

Sam leaned back in the bench seat enjoying the cool of the shade from the building. It was an Idaho summer which basically meant some days were 80’s and that was a cooling trend, today it was in the 90’s with no humidity. So at least the air was breathable to them. Theo kicked back on the seat and stretched out in the shade dozing lightly. 

 

“I can’t believe it’s coming up on 20 years.” He said with a light smile.

 

“Huh?” Sam said drowsily himself.

 

“20 year anniversary with ya.” Theo replied.

 

Sam sat up with a start, “Shit that’s right, damn, it doesn’t seem that long. Seems like yesterday you were a snot nosed teenager with an angel in the pocket. Now you’re one fine turned young man pushing 30.”

 

“Said like that, I thank you.” Theo said with a grin. 

 

Sam looked over the back at Theo, “You ever miss being with your own kind?”

 

Theo had to think hard on that one. “Sometimes, but I’ve done this before centuries ago, and it worked out pretty good for me then too, well for the exception of having my body killed in the French Revolution. That was a bummer.” 

 

Sam smiled and asked, “So what do you want to do for the anniversary?”

 

“Hey you’re part of this too! Don’t think you’re getting out of planning for this.” Theo said with a laugh. He lay back then drowsily thinking. “I’ll let you know when I wake up.”

 

“Okay, Goodnight sweet prince.” Sam said with a grin. Theo grinned in return as he drifted off, Sam was about to do the same when Dean came out of the processors bearing six huge wrapped parcels. He was grinning broadly as he deposited them in the ice cooler.

 

“That’s six filets from that monster; I had him cut them into manageable sizes for the grill. You know what this means?” 

 

“I’m going to have to clean out the freezer.” 

 

“Actually we should go shopping for a freezer. Nah we can have a cookout with some of the neighbours.” Dean said grinning.

 

Sam nodded agreeably, “That would be great, it would be nice to do some as mundane as a cookout compared to what we’ve been doing for nearly 40 years. By the way, I was just advised that Theo’s anniversary with us is coming up, 20 years.”

 

“You’re shittin’ me.” Dean said and looked in the back seat tempted to jar the sleeping angel awake. “You sure about that?” 

 

“Yeah, now that I think on and count the years. It’s been 20 years since we had him come on and 5 since we lost Bobby.” Sam said as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and started to head down the state highway towards home. 

 

He drifted for a moment in his mind and could almost hear Bobby’s gruff tone. They missed him greatly and were glad at the same time that he hadn’t been resurrected, if anyone has earned their right to peace, it would be Bobby. 

 

“Yeah Dean, I miss him too.” Sam said softly voicing an unspoken response. “There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of him popping in with a wise-assed crack. I’ve got through the mourning okay, just working through the rest.” Sam said focusing on the road ahead. Dean also found the road ahead intensely fascinating because he’d been silent throughout all of Sam’s exchange. “You still in there bro?” 

 

“Yeah, we’ve gone a lot of miles and you know how I get from time to time.”

 

“You miss the chance at a sedentary no hunter lifestyle.” Sam said voicing a thought that had plagued Dean in his darkest thoughts.

 

Dean nodded and stared ahead, “I can’t help it. We’ve had a hell of a time. Seen some shit and done some things I frankly don’t believe that we did. We’ve been mighty lucky, I just get the feeling every now and then that someday that lucks gonna run out on us.”

 

Sam nodded quietly, “I agree, but not today.”

 

They laughed easily and carefree as they came onto the exit to get onto the interstate and started the short trek now back home. All the while Theo quietly snoring in the back seat. Finally pulling into the driveway Sam reached back and shook Theo’s arm.

 

“Come on sleeping beauty, wake up.” Sam said mockingly.

 

Theo grimaced as he woke, “You’re supposed to do that with a kiss.”

 

Sam laughed, “That’d be great except I don’t feel like scaling a bench seat to steal a kiss.”

 

They got in the house and got Dean’s catch put into the freezer somehow, while Sam was in the back yard cleaning his catch. Theo came through and looked at his laptop seeing a warning beacon flashing. 

 

“Incoming.” He said solemnly.

 

“Ignore it.” Dean said turning around from the refrigerator.

 

Theo keyed his laptop ignoring Dean for the moment and then turned away from it. “You‘re right, it was a standard 911 call out in Texas. But…” Theo tapped some of the keys and entered a database that was supposedly protected. “There have been 9 similar calls from that area in the last year.”

 

“That does seem a bit excessive.” Dean remarked as Sam came in from outside with his three cleaned salmon, “Okay these we grill tonight and have Bill and Charlie up for the cookout. But for now, I’m going to hit the showers.”

 

Sam nodded, “I’m with you on that. Theo, do us a favour and get this in the fridge. Theo grinned and stood then went over to the sink taking up the fresh salmon and then placing them on a shallow pan managed to get them into a shelf in the refrigerator. He was just finishing when he heard a tap at the front door, he washed hands quickly and walked through opening the door. It was their neighbours.

 

“Our ears were burning we thought we’d take a walk up.” Bill said grinning.

 

“Come on in, “Theo invited. “Sam and Dean are in the shower, but they’ll be out shortly. But yeah we’re going to grill some salmon tonight, interested?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Bill and Charlie said in unison. “We never pass up the chance at fresh fish.” Charlie said with a grin.

 

They sat and chatted for about a half hour when they heard the water in the back of the house get turned off and Theo grinning to himself chuckled. “Okay so they did more than just shower.”

 

“Horny bastards.” Bill observed with a laugh.

 

“I think it’s great they’re both closing up on the 50 year mark and are still acting like they were 20. That’s going to help them in the long run.” Theo acknowledged.

 

Charlie nodded, “We were just getting ready to head out to Texas and check out this 911 mystery. Interested?” He asked.

 

“I was just looking at that. That seems like a lot of emergency calls to that particular area. And now the ex-husband of one of the neighbours dies after visiting the home. Yeah I’ve got an antsy feeling about this.” Theo said agreeably.

 

They proceeded to exchange strategy and Theo showed them the phone records he managed to get and they were rather interested that six of the calls came from people who in later write ups would swear they saw the deceased leaving the Latimer house. The obvious facts were out there for them they just couldn’t agree on the motive or method used. It was almost like auto suggestion, but for that and they kind of suggestions they’d have to use it means that some psychic energy was involved. Their further investigations shown that for some reason on new moons and full moons there is something which occurs in the area in question that is enough to warrant an investigation. Just as they were getting into talking of deployment Sam and Dean walked into the room dressed now and looking quite relaxed. When they saw their company they suddenly both started scratching their necks and looking a trifle uncomfortable.

 

“Yep the shower makes a great place to get real clean.” Bill said with a grin noting Sam’s blush and Dean’s near blush.

 

Dean looked at Theo a moment then at their guests, “Sorry about that guys, we just got in from fishing and wanted to clean up a bit.” 

 

Charlie grinned now as well. “Nothing to be sorry about, did you have any luck?” 

 

Sam and Dean launched into a tale of how their morning and part of the afternoon was spent which Charlie and Bill approved of immensely, especially Charlie.

 

“I’ve been trying to get Billy here to go fishing with me sometime, I miss it, but he’s too prissy.” Charlie started to which Bill interrupted.

 

“I just don’t happen to like spending my mornings or afternoons doing absolutely nothing. At least if we are at home doing nothing we can be productive searching out leads.” Bill explained.

 

Sam sat down across from them and looked with a smile, “All work and no play make Jack a dull boy.” He quoted.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie had to agree. Then Sam spoke up, “Look you have this hunt you’re going to look into so why not do some looking around for areas to relax in while you’re gone. You might find something to do out there that would entertain you a little more than just sitting around.”

 

Charlie agreed and they started going back over the details of the hunt comparing notes and some of what they’d discovered. They passed them their information and a hint to give them a call if it got too hairy for them. Then they followed Sam’s lead and got up, going into the kitchen where they saw that Sam had the counter set up to prepare the salmon he caught. So sharing beers and stories they stood around just visiting for a change as Sam and Dean prepared the Salmon for the grill. Going outside they got the grill fired up and heating and talking more about mundane things, the latest bar fights at the Excursion, the gossip they’d gathered from the waitress at El Rancho’s and some of the gossip they’d heard from troops from the base who would occasionally visit. As Charlie told them, they’d opened their home as a haven of sorts to the gay enlisted who were lonely, or unattached. 

 

“Don’t and at least at Bill and Charlie’s they could meet, have a party or cookout and hang out together talking about topics pertinent to them that they would otherwise be unable to talk about anywhere else. Their only regret on going on this hunt was that they were going to have to forego a gathering they’d planned of about 6 airmen from the base who were looking for a night out that weekend. It was then that Dean spoke up.

 

“Tell em to come here. I mean yeah, we may not be as entertaining as you two but we can show them a good time and give them a safe haven away from the base to just hang. Hell I’ll even go to Safeway and get some Brats to grill.” Dean opened up.

 

Charlie looked at him a moment, “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

 

Sam laughed and pointed to their back yard. “It ain’t much, but it’s solitude. That’s what these airmen are seeking a private place to hang, so send them here. We won’t be leaving anywhere until Monday, unless you call. If you don’t call we’re going to assume the hunts going well, but we’ll be on standby Monday and be in the area in case you need the help. I know you’re both capable, but there’s something about this hunt that stinks.”

 

Bill looked at Sam a moment then nodded, “Glad we agree on that one. There is something about this case that’s just wrong on a great many levels.” 

 

Dean thought for a moment and then pointed to the houses between their places. “Neighbours don’t mind the airmen together like that in your back yard.”

 

“Nah, it’s not like they’re doing anything illicit, most of them are just looking for a place to hang out, and maybe hook up with another. Oh I’ve had a couple of straight guys over the years to try and come into the crowd to cause trouble but we sent them packing.” Bill said looking at their back yard a moment.

 

Sam excused himself and went in bringing two of the three salmon out and putting them on the grill. He lowered the temperature to a good cooking temp for them and closed the lid on the grill. Then he looked back at Bill.

 

“You say nothing illicit, so no sex in the hallways?” Sam asked.

 

“Absolutely not, we have an agreement with the ones who do come down that this is not a place for sexual encounters, kissing and hugging is fine, anything beyond that and they’ll have to take it packing.” Bill shrugged after a moment and looked at Dean, “We’ve had the cops out a couple of times but now they give us leeway to at least host the cookouts and such. So long as we don’t get really loud with it they’re okay.” 

 

The fish was quickly ready and Dean had a salad cooling down in the refrigerator, so Sam actually broke out two bottles of white wine as they sat down to supper of some fine grilled Salmon, vegetables and pasta. It was a veritable feast for them and they were astonished that they actually pulled it off. 

 

“Dean are you quite sure you feel all right?” Charlie asked for like the fourth time.

 

“I’m not sure. I just wanted to have a real meal with friends, not some fast food scramble or huddling down in a restaurant, but an honest to God meal with all the trimmings.” Dean explained. 

 

Sam laughed as did Theo, “We’re glad you did,” Sam said, he looked at Bill and Charlie. “We’ve been going full tilt since January, well hell you know how much we’ve been in and out. You’d think we were long haul drivers, going out for a run then coming in for a day or two before going out again.” 

 

“We’re not tired Bill, Charlie, we fucking exhausted.” Theo said looked at them. “The bags under Dean’s eyes, hell under my eyes for that matter are just starting to go away. We’re able to sleep through a night without jumping at every sound. And we can wake up when we want instead of rolling out just to start another hunt. If we got paid by the hour we’d be gadzillionaires, as it is, well, some jobs pay some don’t.” Theo said in a rare soliloquy. Then catching himself he blushed slightly and hushed.

 

“Don’t stop now Theo, you’re just getting cranked up.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been quiet since Arkansas, last March.” Sam said.

 

“It hasn’t been that long.” Theo said shaking his head.

 

“Theo, you’ve been in now two weeks, we’ve seen you all a lot during that time, and I can vouch that I’ve heard you speak in either monosyllable replies or just quick quips.” Bill said looking at him. Charlie was sitting closest to his and reached over and touched his arm. Theo visibly jumped.

 

“You see baby doll, you’re wired for sound but don’t have an output, you’re going to explode if you don’t let some of this out, and Dean is going to implode if he doesn’t control what he’s got, Sam’s probably the most laid back of the three of you.” Charlie said with a smile.

 

Theo put down his fork and looked around the table, they were winding down now in the meal and Sam had some cheesecake that he’d bought the day before in the refrigerator that was going to be dessert. Theo pushed back from the table a moment and took on a hunted look. He was visibly shaking. Charlie became immediately concerned and slid his chair over close to Theo taking the angel in his arms for a moment, Theo continued to shake and he finally grabbed at Charlie his nerves running rampant. 

 

“Our last case was a djinn, I was poisoned, I didn’t think they could do that but they did. Oh the experience was nice and all, I was back in my relationship with Matthias, but it was all faked, I knew that, I worked to try and purge the poison from my system and it nearly killed me.” He gave Dean a look for a moment, “I remembered the story you told me of where the djinn poisoned you and how it affected you.” Theo started to straighten up now his shaking coming to a close, he was slowly getting back under control. “Dean, Sam, I’m really ashamed of this. I’ve never felt like this before and I don’t like it.”

 

“Burn out.” Dean said quietly. “You’ve hit the wall and are climbing it. It happens to us all, eventually we learn how to hit the wall and plow on through it. It doesn’t come quick or easy, but it does gradually come to us. This is your first experience with this. Which means if we do go back out in the next day or so, you’re staying here.”

 

“Like hell.” Theo argued.

 

“Like hell, nothing, you’ll not do yourself any good and you’ll certainly not do anyone else any good by burning completely out. You need time to defuse, you’ll do it in your own way, it’s like a poison leeching from your system.” Sam said looking at Theo his gaze sympathetic but implacable. 

 

Theo sat back for a minute and looked around the room and started to bolt but forced himself to stay seated. Sam stood then and looked at Dean, “Start the coffee if you don’t mind. Theo, come with.”

 

“Do you mind if I help?” Charlie asked. 

 

Bill nodded, “He’s real good this way.”

 

“Sure come on.”With that they led Theo to the back of the house. Bill and Dean sat in the kitchen with Dean looking very antsy at the back of the house. 

 

Then over at Bill. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, he needs to vent, Theo’s like most angels we internalize our conflicts and doubts so as not to present a confused front to those with whom we work.” He looked back to the bedroom where they’d gone, “It seems that Theo has been internalizing, releasing but lately just internalizing.

 

In the bedroom Theo sat on the bed with Sam on one side and Charlie on the other. Charlie was going to be the guide through this Sam could tell. Charlie reached over and pulled Theo to him, the angel submitted to the hug in a confused manner, then Charlie tightened the hug which surprised Theo, he hadn’t thought the smaller man to have that much strength. Then Charlie reached up with his left hand splayed and touched Theo’s scalp. It was as if an electric current was arching through the angel, Sam sat back letting the angel do his work after several minutes he removed his hand from Theo’s scalp and waited. Theo looked at Charlie a long moment then turned and grabbed Sam in a hard hug and couldn’t let go, Sam knew there were tears he could feel his cheek and shoulder dampening, he could smell the scent of Theo and marveled at how erotic just that was, but then he got his mind back on the task at hand. After several minutes Theo pulled back and wiped at his face and then turned and hugged and kissed Charlie.

 

“Thank you.” Theo said quietly, not trusting his voice at the moment beyond that.

 

“You’ll need a cleaning like that about once a year until you learn how to self purge. You’ve obviously had situations in your past in which you were able to purge yourself through action, this is one time you’ll have to learn the hard way.” Charlie advised.

 

Theo nodded then looked at Sam, “Can we go back in to be civilized company again?” Sam smiled and stood offering Theo a hand up which he gladly took, all three made their way into the kitchen where the smell of brewed coffee was censing the air. Dean looked up from preparing the desert and looked at Theo.

 

“Better?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah,” Theo said embarrassed, “Just had some shit to get out of my system.” Bill walked over and looked him over and stared deep into his eyes for a moment and grinned.

 

“My Charlie does a right thorough job of it when he does.” 

 

They took their dessert into the living room and sat down comfortably. Theo looked at Dean, “I’ll be all right now.”

 

“He’s safe to take with you.” Charlie vouched as well.

 

“Well here’s to hoping we don’t have to call in the cavalry!” Bill said raising his coffee cup the others accepted that toast and sipped. 

 

“You realize that what we’re basically dealing with here is a combination of a djinn and a witch, IF what we’ve heard is even half true.” Sam said looking at them.

 

“Yup, and we’re prepared, there’s one thing that these witches or whatever won’t be counting on and that is having angels interceding we should be immune to their power.”

 

“Should be.” Dean said, “You’re betting the deck on a ‘should be’. Have you ever had anyone try to control you before?” 

 

Bill shook his head as did Charlie, “This will be a first for us.” Charlie said. 

 

“That settles it.” Dean said with a firm voice. “We’re going.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean! The airmen.” Charlie said quickly.

 

“Who do you trust to lead them.” Dean said.

 

“Well there’s a staff sergeant that’s go his head in order and is a good guide.”

 

“Call him.” Dean ordered.

 

Shaking his head Charlie complied.

 

“Hello?” Came a quick response.

 

“Gary, hey Charlie here, are you in a safe place to talk?” 

 

“Yeah”

 

“We’re going to be out of town but we’ve got a neighbour who’s gonna host the party, here he is.”

 

“Gary?” Dean said into the phone.

 

“Yeah.” Came the suspicious reply.

 

“Dean Winchester, we live at 846, three doors up from Bill and Charlie, look we gotta be out of town as well, but I’m gonna leave a door key on the back porch under a pot with a cactus in it. There will be beer and brats in the fridge. Help yourselves. Just be sure to clean up and hey same rules apply there as if you were at Charlie and Bill’s okay?” 

 

“Sure, but this is …”

 

“Unusual, strange, queer, oops pardon the pun, look there are three of us that live in that house, it’s cool.”

 

“Okay,” 

 

“Good here’s Charlie back.”

 

“You okay with this?” Charlie asked.

 

“I think so, this is highly unusual.” Gary replied.

 

“I know, we’ll have a proper party when we get back in, but we’ve got our own field exercise to go attend to with some relatives in Texas.”

 

“okay, take care bro.” Gary said quickly.

 

“Will do, you too.” Charlie replied.

 

“Roger that. Later,” Gary said hanging up the call.

 

Charlie looked at Dean, “You’re placing an inordinate amount of trust in someone you don’t even know.”

 

“We’ve never had a real house to call our own until the last few years. We were brought up on the run. It tends to lend trust to those who are fighting the system as well.” Sam replied.

 

They spent the rest of the evening planning the excursion and then setting up the logistics of it. “We leave as soon as we pack. It’s 8 now let’s say we meet here to go at 9 will that give you enough time?” Dean said.

 

“More than enough.” Bill said. They finished their dessert and left to pack. 

 

Dean and Sam loaded the dishwasher with the evening dishes, took what little remained of the Salmon out in the back yard and threw out for the neighbourhood cats. Inside, Sam was finishing the packing while Dean started the dishwasher. And then checked their ammo supplies, replenishing them from the stock in the safe room, they had done the smart thing and reinforced the floor in the back room, installed two of the big gun safes, one to safe their firearms and the other to safe the ammo. Then they’d installed a steel fire door on the room, and dead bolted that. So at least that was secure.

 

What just astonished Dean was the fact the he could actually live within the confines of the law and still accomplish his goals. Of course there might be more than one sheriff who would have problems with the sawed off shot gun, but were they to look real close at the barrel they’d find that the most pressing thing that gun had fired would be rock salt rounds. So they felt relatively secure in letting the Airmen and ladies have a run at the place while they were gone. That and the extra security that they’d installed in the gun room made them feel a little more secure. 

 

They were soon loaded and were underway; their exodus noted by a few neighbours but basically disregarded which suited them just fine. The drove non-stop into the early hours of morning and then pulled off at a roadside motel for the night. All were in agreement that just a few hours sleep and back on the road would be the best idea. So they agreed that even though they were getting into the motel at 3am they would leave out no later than 9am, which would have worked great but they slept until 10:30 that morning. Theo was awake first and when he saw the time shook Sam and Dean out, Theo ran next door and was about to knock when the door opened and it was Charlie in pajama bottoms. 

 

“Yeah we know, I just checked the time. We must’ve been more tired than we thought.” 

 

“Sam and Dean have just hit the showers; we should be ready to roll in about an hour maybe less depending on how awake they are.” Theo commented.

 

Charlie nodded, “I know what you mean, we’re about ready to head out, and I want to grab a quick shower and maybe a bite of breakfast then head on.” He paused a moment and looked at Theo concern writ across his face. “I’ve got a real bad feeling about this case man.”

 

“You and me both.” Theo agreed, “See ya in about a half hour.”

 

Charlie nodded and closed their door as Theo hurried back to their room. Sam and Dean were drying off, so Theo quickly stripped and was in the shower moments later, and out nearly as fast. 

 

“Did you even get wet?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh yeah. It’s just when we’re in a hurry I can manage a 3 minute shower with the best of them.” Theo said with a grin. “There’s a MacDonald’s just up the road a short way, you want to grab a bite there?” 

 

“Sounds like a winner.” Dean said toweling his hair dry. 

 

 

They did grab a quick bite at the fast food restaurant and between the five of them were soon back on the road trying to make up for lost time. The were soon headed towards Texas and making good head the only competition that they had for the road were the truckers heading south and they basically paced them to keep a safe speed. It was into that late afternoon that Theo turned around on the bench seat and spoke to Dean who was resting in the back. “Maybe it’s just me, I hope that’s all it is, but do you…”

 

“Get a bad feeling about this trip?” Dean finished. “Oh yeah, you see we’ve faced djinn down before and it sucks. There’s ways to take care of them, quickest way is a knife dipped in lambs blood. Though there are some hunters who use a serum they call ‘the cure’. I’m hoping that it’s just some whacked out witch that we’re dealing with.”

 

“You ever met an unwhacked witch?” Theo asked curiously.

 

“Actually yes, several of them, they’ve been a big help to us in some cases, but there’s always a few out there who are just total psycho cases that sour the rest.”

 

“Ok, I’m going to try and sit on my nerves and just ignore this feeling, I can’t do anything about it right now anyway.” Theo commented. 

 

But Sam interjected, “Don’t ignore it, catalog it but don’t ignore it. If you’ve got a bad feeling about a job remember that if nothing else.”

 

They rode on then in relative silence for a while until Sam pushed his laptop that was in the middle of the bench seat towards Theo. “Check the Texas papers and see if there’s any more word of weird things going on.”

 

Theo nodded and powered up the computer in a few moments he was actively scanned what Texas newspapers there were online, and then looked at Sam who was intent on the road.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, no strange deaths, most appear to be natural causes. There is an accident here in the Houston area near where this report is coming out of that looks kind of quirky but that’s all.” Theo said. 

 

“It’s almost like they smell a trap and are hunting their quarry somewhere else.” Sam commented.

 

Theo thought on that for a moment and then commented. “Or they are just laying low in hopes that the attention will die down and they can operate in the open again.” 

 

“I don’t like it whatever the case.” Sam said his voice pitched low. He slowed the car a bit and looked directly at Theo. “Whatever the case you watch out for yourself you got me.” 

 

Theo looked at Sam a little unsure for the moment “Sure Sam, its cool.” He paused a moment and then looked straight ahead his voice level. “You had a vision last night.”

 

Sam swallowed and sped back up catching up to Bill and Charlie. 

“Sam. Mama Bear, what did you see?” Theo asked concerned.

 

Sam continued to keep his concentration firmly on the road ahead but his knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the steering wheel. “I saw you, Bill and Charlie lying at our feet before the ones who attacked us died.”

 

“Were we dead?” Theo asked his voice rock steady. 

 

“I couldn’t tell.” Sam said his voice shaking. 

 

“Then do go counting us out yet.” Theo told Sam firmly.

 

Sam looked at Theo quickly then back ahead at the road wiping momentarily at his eyes. He stared fixedly at the road ahead and followed doggedly saying nothing else for a while. 

“Call Bill and Charlie tell em to take the next exit. We need to switch drivers.”

 

“Sure man.” Theo made the call and soon they were switching drivers as was Bill and Charlie. 

 

“We’ve got to make West Texas by this evening, we’re making good time as it is, you think we can do it?”Bill asked. 

 

“If we push on at the pace we’re going we should be there in about another 5 hours or so.” Dean said taking the wheel of the Impala. “Let’s put some pavement behind us.” Dean said after they’d gassed up and got something to snack on. 

 

They were soon back on the road and pulling the same speed, this time Theo was sitting in the back seat and looking at Sam with deep concern, Sam was looking back at Theo, Dean looked over for a minute then rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to driving.

 

“Yo, Samantha, Theo when you two recover from your chick flick moment you might want to clue me in to what’s going on.” Dean said his brow furrowed.

 

Sam gave him a somewhat dirty look before replying. “Had a vision.”

 

“That’s a first in what near 30 years?” 

 

Sam shook his head, “I have them more often than that, I just don’t say anything because they are mundane vision or situations we can control. This one I just don’t know. Dean we’re walking into a trap.”

 

Dean grinned, “Guess we better spring the trap then don’t you?”

 

Theo looked up at Dean. “I’m not so sure on this one, there is something about this entire situation that’s driving me buggy.” 

 

Dean kept his eye on driving for a moment and then looked at Sam, then at Theo in the rear view. “Well why do the two of you mind meld, or whatever?” 

 

“There is a way we can share consciousness but we have to be asleep.” Theo ventured.

Sam nodded and leaned his head against the back of the seat. Theo leaned forward kissed him tenderly and then stretch out on the back bench seat. It took them a while to actually fall asleep and when they did it was a light doze to start then a deeper sleep which got Dean grinning because both of them were snoring and from the sounds of it they were under deep. 

 

In Sam’s mind’s eye he knew he was dreaming, he was standing in the hallway of an expensively decorated house, suddenly Theo was there beside him, they walked silently down the hall rounded a short corner, walking down a small flight of steps to the lower level of a split level home. There sat an expensively coiffed lady and her son who looked more like a quarterback than anything else. He stood but she waved him back down, and then pulled out a pistol training the sight on Theo. 

 

“Mr. Winchester I seriously advise you to not reach for your weapon. I can kill that pretty boy with you before you have a chance to blink.” Sam relaxed and kept his gaze on her while his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Dean, Bill and Charlie coming in through a lower level window. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“I want your power. I’d take his but he is so poisonously good that I’m afraid that it would be difficult for me to digest it. So I’ll settle for you.”

 

“What are you some kind of vampire?” Theo asked.

 

She stood the gun still trained on Theo then the barrel dipped and she fired a shot through his kneecap. Theo screamed and fell to one knee grasping the other. She turned pointing the barrel at Bill and Charlie in turn. Her son jumped off the couch and joined her on the other side of the room. 

 

“Oh it’s too bad that you had to bring these two, it would have been so much more fun to just kill this lovely young boy. And Mr. Winchester before you get the idea of rushing me I warn you I can get off three shots as easy as two.” To illustrate she immediately fired off two rounds catching both Bill and Charlie in the chest. The crumpled to the floor their shells dead. 

 

“How is that possible?” Sam asked astonished. 

 

She grinned and waved the pistol, “Cursed silver bullets. They took a while for me to fabricate, but well there you go.”

 

“We’re leaving now, and don’t follow, you might make me angry and you wouldn’t like me angry would you?” Her eyes widened at Sam who fell to the floor clutching his head, the woman and son quickly escaped up the stairs and were gone. Dean was finally able to move from a spot he was rooted to and ran over checking out Theo, they bound the wound as best they could and then turned attention back to Bill and Charlie. The bodies vacant, but Theo screamed, not in agony but in misery. “She killed them.”

 

“Didn’t Bill and Charlie go back to heaven?” Dean asked.

 

Theo shook his head miserably, “The bullets killed them. He turned his attention to his knee, Sam also noted the swelling and immediately went to work on it. He yanked the bandage free and looked at the mess. “Hold me Dean.” Theo whimpered. He braced himself as Sam quickly probed and pulled the bullet free of the wound. They then rebound it after Sam exercised some healing energy on it quickly.

 

They went up the stairs and found the couple long gone now. Theo looked around his eyes clouding with pain, Sam and Dean did the same and came upon a map spread out on the kitchen table. There was a state on the map circled in red ink. Sam noted it and his blood ran cold.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean I know where they’re going.”

 

“Yeah and we gotta beat them.”

 

“We gotta get that wound of Theo’s seen to.” 

 

“It will be.” Castiel’s voice sounded from the sidelines. He stepped in and touched Theo healing the knee. “Go get to Carthage before them, Theo do not try to travel them there, just do the best you can with mundane wheels. Go quickly.” 

 

“What are you going to do?” Sam asked.

 

Castiel turned a sad glance on Sam, “Take care of my brothers downstairs. Go.” 

 

With that the dream dissipated and Theo gasped on the seat. Sam also shook himself awake.

 

They looked at one another and nodded. “Dean, turn the car around.” Sam ordered. Sam was already dialing his cell. “Just do it we’re going to Carthage now.” 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Bill, we’re not going to Texas, we have to get to Carthage.” Sam warned.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“There’s a devils gate there, it used to be protected, its only protection is that we hold the key to the gate and that is where this bitch is headed.”

 

Dean grabbed the cell phone, “Screw that order we go to Houston,”

 

Sam squawked, “WHY?” 

 

“There’s something there that is part of this puzzle if we of in another direction we are going to lose it.” Dean demanded. 

 

“We go to Carthage.”

 

“I’m driving and we’re fucking going to Houston, now hang up that phone!” Dean shouted.

 

Sam did with bad grace shaking his head in frustration. He was fighting a battle in his mind on how to tell his brother that he was taking Bill, Charlie, and Theo into a trap that could kill them.

They drove on in ill silence until around 10pm when they crossed the line into Texas. 

 

“Hey Bill,” Dean said into the cell. 

 

“Yeah man.”

 

“Next exit that has a hotel let’s hit it okay?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

They drove on about 20 more miles until they came up on a small town with a family run motel sitting just off the interstate. They stopped there and checked in to their rooms. Not overly modern but comfortable and clean. Sam and Theo walked in their faces set. 

 

Bill and Charlie immediately retired to their rooms and from the sounds through the wall were making up for some lost time. Dean finally settled for propping on the bureau across from Sam and Theo. 

 

“Okay, we’re here. In Texas, on our way to an obvious trap.”

 

“Which we don’t have to go to.” Sam pointed out.

 

“Just exactly how sure of that are you?” Dean pointed out. “You’re saying that we don’t have to go to it, but at the same time I got something nagging at me telling me to get my skinny butt out there to that house. There’s something we are missing.”

 

“Yeah!” Sam said his voice rising. “We are missing getting Bill and Charlie killed and Theo shot.”

 

“Sam we got to go, I’m sorry but it’s almost like I’m being pushed to this.” Dean argued.

 

Theo looked at him desperately, “All the more reason not to go.”

 

Dean finally looked skyward, “Castiel some help here please!”

 

“I’m right here Dean.” Castiel said materializing in front of him. The angel walked up to him and motioned them all to sit down. “Sam, you and Theo both have valid reasons for not wanting to go there, but there is a greater plan in this and yes Dean, Joshua is pushing you to go.”

 

“Will what Sam had come to him in a vision come true?” 

 

“If you can alter one piece of it you alter the whole event.” Castiel advised.

 

Theo looked at Castiel almost pleading, “I don’t want Bill and Charlie to die.”

 

“Just because that was part of the vision doesn’t mean it has to come true.” Castiel said.

 

Dean looked at him, “If you say ‘always in motion is the future’ I’ll slug you.” 

 

Castiel just looked at him a moment, “I don’t know what you are referring to however, it’s a valid saying, the future is not fixed, there are many paths to destinations or a destination.” 

 

Then the angel looked at them all, “I’m going to return to Carthage there is a small group of us guarding that gate, just in case.”And he was gone again. 

 

Dean turned to Sam who was looking bewildered and to Theo who was looking bereft and motioned Theo over to the bed they were sharing. Theo moved obviously torn. 

 

Dean threw an arm around each ones shoulders pulling them closer. “I’m not saying you worrying for nothing, I just saying that there’s a reason for us to go there and it’s bigger than whatever we want to do. 

 

They heard the mattress in the other room being worked on and Dean smiled, stood and started stripping. “Come on guys we are taking this way more serious that we need to.”

 

Sam stood and slowly started undressing as well, then Theo followed. They all lay on bed and just lay there. After about three minutes of this Dean took matters into his own hands and started with massaging crotches. His experience was that if you could we the weiner rising the rest would follow. But his two bedmates were not interested, they seemed to be locked onto the events of the future. As a result they remained limp. 

 

“Well this a fucking fine fix, here I am the only horny guy in between two hunks and they don’t give a shit.”

 

“I’m sorry Dean, but that dream was so vivid that it’s hard to ignore.” Sam said and would have said more but Dean rolled onto his side towards Sam and started kissing him. 

 

At first Sam was pushing him away then his pushes became frantic grabbing motions, he started to crave the attention Theo began to start feeling something a little different as well as he started to clutch and hug to Dean in desperation as well. They each began to hold each other and stroke Dean with the familiarity of a long union but at the same time as if that union was going to be broken. 

 

Dean knew what was going on in their minds, a desperation fuck, well, he was up for anything and this time it was the tonic they both needed. He knew that they were paying far too much attention to something that could totally change. So Dean did his best to get them unfixated, by loving on them in return in any way possible. Dean rolled onto his back and both men started to love on the opposite sides of their partner. Theo was desperately hugging and clutching at the same time licking, kissing and sucking. It was all Dean could do to just keep track of where they were going as desperation drove them right now and that desperation was a need that was as palpable as breathing. 

 

Sam was kissing and rubbing his crotch against Dean’s leg until at last he positioned himself at Deans waist Theo waited while he lifted Dean’s legs and then Theo took the task of lubing up Sam and Dean thoroughly. Then Theo guided Sam in then he lay there in a 69 where he could get to Dean’s crotch at the same time reach around to massage Sam’s balls from time to time. Dean turned his head and loved generously on Theo’s prick, they were a delightfully sexy jumble that seemed to be in a race to the end which in a way disappointed Dean but at the same time he was too sexed up to really give it much attention, he was groaning with the pleasure of it all while Sam and Theo were a combination of groans and desperate whimpers until Dean could feel Sam’s prick expanding for a moment the he felt the wonderful sensations as Sam groaned and let jet after jet of come fill up Dean. 

 

Sam grinned now weakly but continued to thrust until he was completely through the orgasm, he was sweating now profusely and breathing rapid. Dean groaned then from the loving attention that Theo was giving him and he burst into an orgasm as well. Dean had to work on Theo for a few more minutes opening him up with three fingers and massaging his prostate gently, Theo let out a yelp and came as well. After several long moments of the orgasms final spasms they turned where all we’re lying side by each on the bed. Dean leaned back and grinned the looked at each one, Sam’s face was more relaxed now the furrow in his brow gone, Theo was lying there crying silent tears. Dean nudged Sam who looked over then got up out of bed walked around and nudge both over and crawled in next to Theo, they both held him for several long moments as he wept. 

 

“I’m sorry, I enjoyed that really I did, but at the same time my mind was filled with the sounds of the mattress in the other room and I was thinking this is their goodbye.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Dean argued. 

 

“Dean, you can say what you will but I know the strengths of visions and what that strength means. The one Sam had was very strong and I feel like it was the embodiment of truth.”

 

Then Sam and Dean started kissing his cheeks and it took a minute to realize that they were kissing his tears. “You realize this is a serious chick flick moment.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“Worry about that later.” Dean said hushing him. He reached behind him and turned out the bedside lamp. 

 

They didn’t sleep in late as they would normally have had; they were all up at around 7am and after a shower and breakfast were anxious to finish this road trip. It was that about 3pm that they passed the first sign that was a Houston exit. Sam read off his Googled directions and they were soon on the street where the house was. They noticed a For Sale sign in the front yard and a sign that had been set against the house saying Open House. They tried the door and found that just the door was locked not the deadbolt. So Sam and Theo walked around the house looking in windows as if interested buyers, then they went up to the front door again and knocked this time the lock snicked open, they turned the knob and walked warily into the house. 

 

They knew where they were to go so that went upstairs first, then they walked down the short flight of steps into the lower level of the split level, and just as in the dream there sat Mrs. Latimer and her son Jesse. They looked up disinterestedly at the intruders and motioned them to come on into the room. “Interested in the house?” She asked.

 

“More like in the occupants.” Dean said his neck hair prickling.

“Why, we are nothing abnormal.” Jesse said calmly.

“Never said you were, we just find it interesting that so many deaths can be traced to a visit to this house at one time or another.” Sam opined.

 

“Everyone has to die sometime. Then she turned leveling a pistol at them. It was a chromed Smith and Wesson 38 caliber handgun and she trained it on Bill and Charlie first, ”I prefer to talk to you two, so you two are unnecessary,” she fired off two shots and if was only Theo’s eye that caught the quick flash of light as the two bodies crumpled to the floor. Theo still gave a shout, then she turned and was facing down Dean who was holding his 9 millimeter.

“Lady you’re pretty good with that toy, let’s see how you stack up against this.”

 

“Very well young man you have me out maneuvered, for now.” With that she threw her arms one hand holding the gun, palms forward and caused both Dean and Sam to crash into the wall behind them, then she fired off a round which ended upon Theo’s knee as predicted. She and her son walked blithely by them and out the door. 

 

Castiel appeared and nodded, “Just as predicted, oh well.” He waved his hand and took care of Theo’s knee then looked at Bill and Charlie’s bodies and smiled.

 

“I don’t see anything to be cheery joy about, let’s go.” Dean called as Castiel made a motion with his hand and the bodies dissipated to a fine powder. “Hurry.” He said starting up the stairs they followed and were immediately in the Impala and driving away with Theo driving Bill and Charlie’s car. 

 

“The gunshots were muffled so the neighbours heard what they thought was a car backfiring. Bill and Charlie vacated their bodies moments before the fatal shot. She also was using common bullets instead of those you foresaw. They’ll have to find other vessels but I don’t think they’ll have to look long. More humans are stepping up to the plate to assist as it were.”

 

“So they’re not dead?” Dean asked.

 

“Their shells are, they are not. But that was destined to have happen. You will leave their car at a rest stop just outside of town, have Theo strip it and go. You have about 2 hour’s head start on any law enforcement coming around that neighbourhood. And there is nothing there to tie you to anything. What we need to do now is get to Carthage.”

 

Dean was driving through town and the interstate at not a breakneck speed but pacing traffic, he saw the sign for the rest stop exit. 

 

“What exactly will happen there?” Sam asked. “I mean that’s where the Devil’s gate is, but it’s sealed and they need the gun to use as the key.”

 

“The gun they think is no longer necessary, they have what they think is the key and we’re going to let them use it.”

 

“YOU’RE WHAT!” Dean yelped. “Are you out of your fucking mind!?”

 

“No, we know what we’re doing Dean, relax and get ready to change out cars, I will see you in Carthage.” 

 

They pulled into the rest stop and drove to a somewhat secluded area and switched out the belongings in Bill and Charlie’s car into the Impala. The car would eventually be impounded and probably sold at auction if unclaimed. They briefed in Theo as to what was occurring and drove on now at a breakneck speed leaving a sad situation behind them. When suddenly in the back seat a white light appeared, It was Charlie but in angelic form and with his lumens turned way way back to as not to blind anyone. 

 

He turned to look at Sam and Dean then to Theo, “We’ll be at home when you get there. We’ll be waiting with a new ride and Dean, Sam, Theo, don’t grieve, this was foretold and this could not be changed.” Then the light was gone.

 

Theo sat for a minute and then smiled. He sat back now satisfied with the outcome. “So guys what are we going to do in Carthage just sit by and watch them try their key?”

 

Sam looked around, “From what I could gather from Cas, we are supposed to be the ones who actually get them to use the key”

 

“But what if Castiel is wrong, what if this ‘key’ actually opens the gate.”

 

“Then I guess we got our work cut out for us.” Dean said with a smirk into the rear view. They stopped for the night in small town about 100 miles south of Oklahoma City. They were all ready for a night stop over when they did put down.

 

In the motel room Theo turned to Dean and Sam his face a flush of embarrassment. “I guess I owe you an apology for being such a fucking wuss the other night?”

 

Dean stood there and held up thumb and forefinger with a minute space between, and then he grinned. “Hey you couldn’t know exactly what would happen. All we really knew was that we were majorly fucked if we followed that vision exactly. So you see Sammy, you’re useful with them visions, they can prepare us for what not to do.”

 

“Well at least their good for something.” Sam said somewhat disjointed. 

 

“What the matter, panties too tight?” Dean mocked. 

 

“After riding with you all day I’m surprised their not strangling me.” 

 

“Oh that horny?” Dean said with feigned surprise.

 

“What do you think, getting out of a life/death situation with life still intact makes me naturally randy.” Sam said grabbing a handful of Dean’s crotch. And feeling the stiffening under the cloth.

 

“Gee, I’m not the only randy one in the bunch.” Theo stretched broadly and grinned showing off his package nicely. 

 

“Too bad I left the toy box at home.” Dean said with amusement. 

“Oh I got your toy for you.” Sam said reached into his duffle and pulled out a few items out of Dean’s view.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: a/n Yup I've been remiss on this story lately and I do apologize, so I opened it up with a little spice.  


* * *

Sam let his belt drift across Dean’s midriff causing him to shiver. “You let us worry about the slack. Then he looked to Theo, grease his ass up good. Theo complied while Sam alternately stroked and whipped Dean’s chest. Then reaching down on the floor he brought up a 5” butt plug and showed it to Dean.

 

“Roll over.” Sam ordered.

“Oh no the last time you used that I walked funny for a week.” The belt snapped painfully across his chest. 

 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to argue the point I said roll over now obey like a good doggie.”Dean rolled muttering all the while. “For your bitchy whining I think 5 stripes are in order. Count them off Dean.” Sam ordered again bringing the belt down hard.

 

“One”

Another snap

“Two” the two coming out broken, Dean had to admit that he could take the paddle all day long but there was something about a belt that hurt worse.

“Four” 

“Five” 

 

Then without further preparation Sam spread Dean’s ass cheeks and started to ease the butt plug in, he was not without mercy when it came to inserting this particular plug because as he found out as well it was an ass opening experience. 

 

“Up on all fours.” Sam commanded and Dean complied. “Theo you may suck him off while he gets the rest of his punishment. 

 

This time Sam moved up onto the head of the bed and got into a position where his a few inches of his cock was within lip reaching of Dean. Dean waited trembling with suppressed excitement and the luxury of getting sucked off in this position. Then Sam gave him the order that he may proceed to taste him, but not to suck. Dean did lick the plum shaped head and groaned with pleasure and wanted more, but for a moment dared not to try it then he gave in and started sucking on Sam’s cock. The belt came down hard on his back. Again and again, he released Sam’s dick from the sucking and clamped down on the cry that was threatening to escape his throat. 

 

After about 8 lashes, Sam stopped and looked at Dean, tears peeking at the corners of his eyes. “You may try to taste me again, if you are a good boy this time, I may give you permission to suck me.”

 

This time Dean lapped and licked but did not suck until given permission. Then he took the four inches he could get to, greedily. Theo reached up obeying an unspoken order and gave Dean ass a sharp whack causing the plug to jump and his prostate to be struck by the plug and he leaked some pre-come which Theo lapped up greedily. 

 

He would slap at almost predetermined points in time until Sam who was getting close to coming, told Dean, “You may now come when you are ready.” Dean released control that he was holding and in moments was filling Theo’s mouth with his come. 

 

Sam hearing the groans of pleasure all around only served to make him hotter and he stood then on the bed and started jacking until he suddenly burst into an orgasm and layered Dean’s back and hair with at least four good spurts. Sam climbed down then and walked around sucking on Theo’s root giving him the stimulation that sent him over the brink as well. Soon there were three men on their way to being well sated. Dean knew all too well from the brief performance that this was going to be an event that would span at least a couple more hours. So he set himself for the pace and relaxed minutely, 

 

Sam seeing the relaxed posture stood and walked to the side of the bed, Theo stood and walked to the other side. Sam idly smears his come across the reddened welts on Dean’s back and then waited a moment. “On your back now!” Dean was ordered. Yep no doubt about it this was going to be a long night.

 

The next morning around 11am they managed to wake and crawl out of bed, with Sam and Theo helping Dean up. They eased him into the bathroom where they removed the butt plug and then allowed him to cleanse himself and relieve himself. Afterwards, Sam and Dean enjoyed a long shower together culminating in Sam giving Dean a good morning blowjob. That was the one thing that Dean loved about these nights when the pain was meant to last, he was always treated like a prince the next day. Theo was next in the shower when they vacated then as they all were dried and clothed, with Sam and Theo helping Dean dress, he would argue that he could do it himself but that would be a lie. His back was a road map in belt stripes as was his ass and thighs. He couldn’t complain he’d come 4 times that night, the last being just as hard as the first, but with just a trickle of come. Once dressed, they went to the car with Sam driving. They went through a drive through for breakfast and then started down the highway. 

 

“Man that was great last night.” Dean said leaning back in the seat with a breakfast sandwich and coke in hand. 

 

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“Well don’t tell me you didn’t.” Dean started.

 

Sam grinned now sipping on his smoothie. “Oh I loved it, being your top always makes me randy for the next time you top.”

 

“Hey you two there was another participant.” Theo said grinning as well. 

 

Dean focused his voice and spurted, “You’re not forgotten oh overly endowed one.”

 

Theo still grinning, “I heard no complaints.”

 

Dean shook his head, “No but you could’ve left the plug out after you drilled me.”

 

“What and spoil all the fun we’re going to have later today.” Theo laughed.

 

Dean grimaced slightly at a bump in the road. “You’ll get yours laughing boy.”

 

“Oh I’m counting on that.” Theo returned.

 

There was a few stops made along the way, mainly to gas up and drain the dragon, other than that they kept pushing towards Wyoming and then home. To say that they were missing Bill and Charlie was an understatement, they definitely could have used their help in this case, but they put two and two together coming up with four and figured real quick what would be waiting for them at home. Their driving that day took them through the rest of the state of Oklahoma, part of Kansas and into Colorado. They stopped for that night in Colorado Springs and booked in a Motel 8. Immediately after which Dean excused himself, drove to a convenience store close to the motel and came back with a small package and a 12 pack of beer. He sat down in the room and opened it to pull out a bottle of Ibuprofen. He took 3 washing them back with a swallow from the beer. After supper they returned to the room where Dean lay on his stomach for a few minutes. 

 

Sam came by and playfully slapped Dean on the back earning a foul oath and a fist into his thigh. “Ow, what’s that about?” Sam said spinning on him.

 

“That is about a very sore back.” Dean said grimacing. Then he turned and sat up stripping out of his clothes and lying back down. He rolled on his side and grimaced as he tried to get comfortable. Sam knelt by the bed and lightly touched one of the scars that was apparent on his back. Dean hissed a breath in and flinched.

 

“This is pretty inflamed Dean. I didn’t think that we hit that hard last night.” Sam said remorseful. Theo walked over and looked at the welts. His eyebrows went up in alarm.

 

“You or me.” Theo said.

“It’s my fault.” Sam returned.

 

Dean inhaled deeply and let out a disgusted sigh, “What are you two talking about now?”

 

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed meditating for a moment, flowing with his stream of consciousness but at the same time trying to clear his mind. Finally feeling that he was at that spot he placed his palms in the center of Dean’s back and pressed lightly. The proud flesh suddenly went to a pink, then the much calmer natural shade and spread out. Dean groaned but lay still. Sam finished and the stripes that were on Dean’s back were healed. 

 

“Better?” Sam asked. 

 

“Yeah lots.” Dean said and was about to say more when all he heard was Sam say, “Good” then a crash as Sam tumbled into the nightstand.

 

Dean rolled over wincing as he ass came in contact with the bed, okay so he didn’t take care of the butt plugging he got the worst part took care of. But Sam was laid out now on the floor by the bed, patently unconscious. Theo knelt by him and felt his brow then nodding sat back on his haunches pulling Sam onto his back.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Theo said reassuring Dean, “He expended quite a bit of energy in the healing. He did a good job but your back was starting to become infected. And Sam is right; we owe you some serious apologies for that.”

 

“I’m not griping about it, I’m a little worried about sleeping beauty there. I mean if he expends himself like that in a healing what’s it going to do when we get to Carthage? And I’m still puzzling out why the Angels want them to try their key.”

 

Theo shrugged broadly, “I really don’t know, I’m suspecting some things but I truly don’t know why.”

 

Between Theo and Dean they got Sam onto the bed and settled. They undressed him and covered him up. Dean sat at the foot of the bed facing the other one knee to knee with Theo. “He gonna be out for a while?”

 

“It feels like he’s sleeping now. That’ll do him good. We’ve been pushing ourselves lately and you two especially. You’re in good physical shape for your age, but you gotta remember you’re not 20 anymore.”

 

“Oh I discover that when I wake up in the morning and roll out. Joints that used to bend easy don’t work so well now at the start.” Dean said with a wry laugh.

 

“Exactly.” Theo agreed and then looked at the sleeping Sam. “I’m going to have to juice him up before we get to Carthage.” 

 

“No you won’t.” Castiel said appearing beside Theo. He looked at the two and then at Sam, “His job, and both of yours job will be to keep the goading going, you’ll require our services afterward, but that’s all you have to do.”

 

“Why us?” Dean said, “Oh yeah, we’re the ones who originally pissed them off in the first place.”

 

“Right in one.” Castiel said look at him. Castiel looked at Dean a moment, “At least your back is healed.” He said wryly, “Personally I would have thought you had enough of that in Hell.”

 

“Cas I was into rough play long before Alastair got his hooks into me.” Dean grimaced at the thought. 

 

Castiel them walked beside Theo a moment and laid his hand on his shoulder. “We need to take a walk.”

 

“What’s up?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Angel business.” Castiel said still looking at Theo. Dean nodded to Theo and watched as both of them left the room. Dean turned and looked at Sam who slept on peacefully and just watched him sleep.

 

It was about a half hour before Theo returned to the room alone. He was quiet, distracted, and sad. He looked around for a moment or two then at Dean and then down at his hands. He undressed as if he were getting ready for bed and just sat back down across from Dean. His eyes were for the time being unfathomable wells of sadness that Dean couldn’t quite look away from. 

 

“Castiel gave you some news you really didn’t want to hear didn’t he?” Dean asked. 

 

“Dean would you get all itchy if I asked you to hold me?” Theo asked, for his answer Dean stood and sat down beside the angel tucking an arm about him and pulling him close. “I’ll try not to go all girly on you, but right now it’s hard, it’s very, very hard.” Theo said blinking furiously at the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. 

 

“What’s wrong? Is it something you can tell me?” Dean asked.

 

Theo shook his head against Dean’s chest, “Not yet. Not until Carthage.”

 

“Then until we get to Carthage,” Dean started and lay back on the bed pulling Theo down with him. “I can at least do this.” He cradled Theo against his chest and hugged.

 

“Dean you’re gonna make me soppy.” Theo said his voice choked. 

 

“The news you got was bad that was easy enough to make out, if I make the right guess it has to do with either you or your vessel and I’m guessing both. I’m not asking you to tell me. I’m not even asking you to confirm if I’m cold or hot on the topic. I’m just saying that these shoulders are pretty strong.” Dean then started rubbing Theo’s back. He soon felt Theo’s even breathing telling him that the Angel wasn’t asleep but he was comforted.

 

It was an hour later that they finally levered up and got into bed proper. As Dean’s arm came down across Sam’s stomach, in a comforting gesture, Sam pulled it up to his chest hugging on it then dozing back off to sleep. Theo curled up behind Dean and pulled in close. 

 

They woke early the next morning and were glad of it. Sam was refreshed and feeling fit, Theo was settled and rested, and Dean was rested and troubled. Today would see them at the cowboy cemetery and Dean was wondering just what they would find. Part of him wanted to leave the place alone, but the other knew better. So they got ready for the day with Sam being probably the most upbeat of the team.

 

“Hey, what’s up with you two?” Sam asked smiling. “You look like someone shot your puppy.”

 

“Just want this trip over and done with.” Dean said then looked at Theo who nodded as well.

 

“This trip is a bad one. But we gotta ride it out.” Theo said as he then looked at Sam and Dean. 

 

“You both gotta promise me something. I may have to do a reveal at some point. I’ll warn you ahead of time, if I do, you gotta promise me to lie face down in the dirt and cover your heads.”

 

“What’s going to happen?” Sam asked his good humour fading.

 

“I’m not sure. But I need you both to do that. I don’t want to be responsible for blinding you both.”

 

“Oh that won’t happen.” Dean said stoically, “If you start to go nuclear I’m fucking ducking and covering.”

 

They breakfasted and were soon on their way again for the last stretch of the trip. Sam was driving today and kept at the speed limit which was strange for him something that Dean commented on.

 

“You’re grandma’ing it.” Dean noticed.

 

Sam shook his head, “I just don’t think we need to rush into this. We need to get there but in our own time not theirs.” 

 

So they drove and were driven, until at last, at long last they thought, they were on the outskirts of Carthage, it was late in the evening, close to midnight which was exactly the way it was planned. Sam drove them straight to the graveyard and getting out they walked up until they heard the sound of a hammer cocking. They dropped behind some tombstones and peeked around at the crypt. There stood Jesse and his mother, Jesse with the gun trained in their direction and the mother holding a long cylindrical metal object that was scribed with some symbols. 

 

“Give up Latimer.”

 

Jesse laughed, “Or what, you’ll jump up and be killed. Don’t make me laugh, we only have minutes to go, come on out and we’ll make your deaths quick, or you can stay for the show and become part of a menagerie of demon kind.”

 

Sam darted from his place of cover to a tombstone closer and flinched at the report of the pistol and the chipping of stone from the marker. Dean followed suit and got a similar report. 

Jesse laughed now a crazed laugh, “One minute boys and it’ll be show time.”

 

“Stop both of you. Please!” Theo stepped out with his hands raised.

 

“Don’t do this. You have no idea what you are unleashing.” In answer Jesse aimed his pistol carefully. 

 

“Say goodbye pretty boy.” At the same time Theo said “Reveal” Dean and Sam flattened themselves on the grave burying their faces tight to the dirt with their arms flung across their heads. Suddenly the gun shot, hitting Theo’s vessel squarely in the chest the vessel crumbled into a heap as mama shoved the bar home. Suddenly an unearthly howl split the night and the crypt started to open, but instead of the outpouring both of the twain found themselves being pulled into the crypt, they tried to resist but were unable, they grabbed the door edges, their bodies perpendicularly flying into the hellgate when they at once were ripped free of the doors screaming as they tumbled to humans to hell. The doors immediately were slammed shut by the angels present. Theo’s angelic form lowered the illumination to a bearable level. 

 

“It okay now guys. It’s all going to be okay now.” He was smiling at them as Bethiel, Farel, Castiel, and several other angels suddenly materialized in their vesseled form around the downed vessel of Theo.

 

Sam and Dean stumbled over to the body and cradled his gently for a moment. “He is in heaven as we speak. His path long since chosen. And now it’s time for me to go for a while. You see this is what I was trying to tell you Dean and couldn’t. I am going to have to give up corporeal form for a while.”

 

“How long a while?” Sam said looking at him distraught.

 

“Sam my beautiful Sam, and Dean, Handsome as Lucifer himself but better mannered.” Theo bent down and kissed them both, and then stood. “I will be gone as long as the Father decrees. You see I’ve been away a long time, even by our standards. I will be returning someday, until then, I love you both and I’ll send word as often as I am permitted through Castiel, I promise.”

 

Castiel stepped forward, “Little brother it’s time.” With that he stepped over to Castiel. 

 

“Soon.” And in a whisper of air they were all gone leaving Sam and Dean kneeling with the corpse of Theo’s vessel between them. This was the Theo they knew in body, so they gently kissed him and carried him to the car, there they placed his body on the back seat and drove into what was a ghost town. They found a stand of dead mesquite wood, and made a huge pyre, then laying the body atop it they lit the pyre standing there each lost in their own thoughts as tears tracked their cheeks in volume. The fire touched the body and a sudden flare of white light caught the body up from the pyre and was gone. They exchanged a look and smiled faintly.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Didn't realize I was this close to the end of the story. My dreadful sorry peeps.  


* * *

Getting back into the Impala they headed quickly out of Carthage to find the highway connectors to Idaho. They pulled up at the house and got out, walking in they deactivated the alarm and went in sitting down. Several moments later they heard a step on the front and a knock at the door. Dean got up feeling utterly miserable, and opened it to two college aged youth. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“It’s us.” The red haired, good looking young man announced. The other was an African American who was of the same height and build. Dean grinned suddenly taken unaware but grabbed them in “Bill? Charlie?” They squawked. The couple nodded and came on into the room. There were hugs and kissed shared around. Then they looked around curiously. 

 

“Where’s Theo.” Bill asked. 

 

At that both Sam and Dean sat down hard in their place. “He had to go back to heaven for a while; it seems that in that last case, the bitch’s son blew him away.

 

“Oh no!” Bill and Charlie said in unison. Then Bill got up and went over to Sam and Charlie knelt beside Dean’s recliner. The two looked thoroughly miserable.

 

“We been doing everything we could think of to block the thought from our mind, to try and stop the replay of memory, but it’s just not happening.” Dean said tears streaming anew. Finally he and Sam bent forward and grieved for the passage of an era. 

 

They shook with the force of their grief and Charlie and Bill held them each rocking them gently soothing them as best they could but letting them get the poison out of their systems. It was about 15 minutes later that the sobbing trickled off to a slow hitching of breath and tears still streaming down their cheeks.

 

“He’s not dead you know.” Bill said. 

 

Dean looked up caustic anger boiling through, “We know that, but he’s not here either.” Then realizing how he sounded apologized and leaned back in the recliner. “We know he’s not dead, but we had him with us for so long, that with his vessel dead, and him back in heaven, it’s lonely. We’re back to me and Sam just like always, but for so long there Theo was a balm to balance us out.” 

 

“What did he tell you? Before he left what did he say?” Charlie asked.

 

“He just said ‘Soon’ and was gone.” Sam said sniffling now. He stood and went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle and four tumblers. He poured measures of Jim Beam into each and raised his glass, “Gentlemen remember Theodorious, brave and loving and one of the best friends we could have.” They touched glasses and drank. 

 

It was a good thing it was a fresh bottle, they were going to need it to pave the path over their raw emotions, Bill and Charlie sat by as friends and comforted them. And from a distance a blonde haired youth watched the goings on through the slitted window blinds with a certain amount of happiness and then he vanished with a whispered, “soon.”


End file.
